Just Another Game
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: This is just a short, one-shot, accompanying piece to Integra's School Daze. It IS NOT a chapter, not even a part of that story's canon. But rather, it explores a different angle to the whole AlucardxIntegraxPip love triangle. Well, hope you enjoy.


**Just Another Game.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**Warning: **If you're not familiar with Integra's School Daze and Hellsing: Geist Krieg, **DO NOT** read this. It won't make **ANY** sense! LoL

**AN: **This is not a part of the Integra's School Daze or Geist Krieg 'canon'. It's a little side piece about how Alucard might feel during some of the School Daze stuff, kind of a fan fiction about a fan fiction. This is no more ISD or GK canon than they are Hellsing canon. Okay, now that I've gotten all of that boring stuff out of the way... on with the one-shot...

His master just stood there and let it happen. She let the little French frog wrap his arm around her. Even worse, she smiled at him as he did it! And beneath the mask of cute, fifteen-year-old 'Alison', Alucard, fumed.

That was his master, HIS countess; they were meant for each other. They were two half's of the same coin, master and servant, a knight and a… dragon. They were yin to yang, and together they created the perfect balance. They would always be each other's most equally matched of adversaries, best of friends... and closest of lovers. She was not meant for the perverted Frenchman. Why couldn't she see that?!

Alucard's teeth ground together as he heard girlish laughter escape his master's lips. He had given up everything for her... everything he had left anyway. He'd surrendered his freedom, been forced to slaughter all that remained of his loyal followers, suffered under three foolish masters and waited a full century... all for her, all for his Countess. And now that he'd found her again, where was she? Why, in the arms of another of course!

The vampire emitted a single, dry chuckle. Of course his countess was in the arms of another. It was the story of his (un)life... Dracula, forever doomed to play the part of the 'other man'.

Those who'd gone up against Alucard, those would gone up against him and manged to survive anyway, thought the monster all but invincible... more than that, they claimed that he revealed in any pain they could give him. He was a psycho- a strange mixture of sadist and masochist. He was immune to everything, that was what they claimed... But they were wrong. He could be hurt. It was true that he enjoyed physical pain, that he would even let his soon to be victims cut him to pieces before bothering to fight back.

But for all the humanity he'd lost over the ages, there was still a small scrap left to him. He was a monster, but he still had the heart of a man... even if it'd stopped its beating centuries ago. Yes, for all his strength, for all his power, Alucard still had one vulnerability; and his master was- perhaps unknowingly -mercilessly exploiting it.

The vampire would take any passion he could wring from his master. Sure he would've preferred the more 'Biblical' form; but if she was not yet ready to give him her love, he would take her anger, her fury. He would gladly even accept physical torture if it was by _HER _hand, anything that would cause her blood to boil, as his boiled for her. But seeing her in the arms of another man... that was a different story.

Every smile, every touch, every 'favor' she bestowed upon the Frenchman tore at the vampire. They burned him with an intensity that even the purest of silver, blessed by a virgin pope and wielded by an angel itself, couldn't hope to match.

It just wasn't right. She wasn't meant for the French frog. She was meant for the Romanian prince! _'It's just __a harmless infatuation_,' Alucard told himself, '_just a schoolgirl crush.'_ That was all it was. It would pass... it had to. After all, she was still a virgin when she'd captured him; and she had to have been a decade older then. And her mind had held no thoughts for the Frenchman.

No. His master would not give herself to Pip. She would never be his. She could _never _be his.

In Alucard's past, he'd seen his master's future; and he was the one destined to have her. That was how it had been. Surely, that was how it had to be. After all, it'd already happened... hadn't it?

Yet, try as he might, the vampire found no comfort in such thoughts. In his advanced math class, Professor Mortease had briefly touched upon the different theories regarding time paradoxes. One school of thought was that temporal paradoxes couldn't actually exist, only time loops. If someone finally did discover a way to travel through time, any 'changes' he made wouldn't be changes at all. They would simply set in motion things that had already happened before he went back. That theory claimed that time was fixed, written in stone and nothing could ever change it.

Alucard rather liked that theory. It meant that, no matter what, his _master _would someday become his _countess_. But, unfortunately, there was another theory, one just as predominant. Time was not 'fixed' at all. It was fluid. And any changes in the past could alter the present and change the future.

If that was the case, then every choice he made, every single thing he'd done, from the moment he'd met Integra, would've sent ripples through time, like a kid tossing stones into a pond. And he could've- unknowingly -cost himself his countess. Was it possible? Could he have lost her? As such questions swirled through Alucard's head, his master turned; and their eyes briefly connected.

It was written in the Bible that the eyes were the windows to a person's very soul, and Alucard caught a flicker of something in his master's as her gaze lingered just a moment longer than was proper given the circumstances.

The vampire's lip began to curl; and Integra- noticing this -promptly broke the contact. She turned back to Pip and kissed him on the cheek.

But Alucard's smiled didn't fade. His master had dropped her guard for a moment; and though she might try to cover it up, she could not undo what he'd already seen. No, he had not lost her. It was all just another of their games. The vampire reached over and grasped Steve's hand. Then, beneath the fifteen-year-old schoolgirl's mask, Alucard grinned at his master.

If it really was all just another of their games, he had no intention of letting her win so easily.

(Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
